Cellulose pulps have been used in a variety of personal care or medical care absorbent products, for instance, diaper fluff or incontinence articles. One important issue of these applications is the odor caused by the body fluids. In the case of diaper fluff, ammonia odor from the urine is the major concern. For other applications, malodorous issue may be caused by other nitrogen-containing or sulfur-containing substances.
From literature, it is found that a variety of additives have been used to absorb the odors. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,765,042 and 6,852,904, and US Patent Application No. 00268281 A 1.